


Five Kisses To Him

by Angelicat2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, During Canon, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Head Kisses, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, No Smut, Or not really counted as smut?, POV Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, TIred Keith, Tired Shiro, but only at the end, figuring out feelings, nose kisses, shoulder kisses, they only kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Five times Shiro kisses Keith somewhere, and one time Keith kissed him back.





	Five Kisses To Him

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate name, **Keith Gets Spoiled With Shiro's Kisses**
> 
> Enjoy!

1) Head

The first time Shiro plants a kiss on Keith, it's one of their nights staring up at the stars on the Garrison roof. It was late, a night after all the hard examines were given, so it was expected for them, especially Keith, to be exhausted. The older man had promised to go stargazing, and that's where they had been for the past three hours. They were underneath a thick blanket Shiro always brought with. Just half an hour ago, the two had been naming stars, constellations, planets, and sometimes even the moving objects in the sky. After awhile, they had laid in comfortable silence.

"Keith?" Shiro asked as he glanced at the younger man tucked to his side, "You awake?"

Keith didn't answer, just curled closer to the man as he shivered. Shiro smiled softly as he adjusted the blanket so it was over the cadet's shoulder and part way over his face. Letting out a little chuckle, Shiro placed a kiss on top of his ebony hair as the stars twinkled in the dark. He fell asleep soon after.

2) Back

That one was on accident. It had been a long day, Shiro's mind was a mess. They had so many tests and practise for the upcoming Kerberos mission that he was surprised he could get back to his bunk. As it was, he could barely make it there when someone had grabbed him. About to question who it was, he turned to see violet eyes trained on him as he relaxed as his best friend took his weight. Letting out a loud yawn, he moved with Keith as he was led to his room.

Usually, the man had his room well-cleaned. This was a military-based school with protocols. But for the past week, Shiro had barely entered the room. Between tests, meetings, conferences, and other things, the dark-haired man never got free time nor the energy to clean it.

That's why he didn't see the basket in his way until his feet slammed into it. Too tired to even call out, he crashed right into Keith's back. Both buckled under the unexpected force as Shiro landed on top of a disgruntled Keith who let out a small huff. Shiro's mouth brushed right into the guy's black shirt where his shoulder blades met. Laying there with his brain not where he thought it should be, he jolted up a little when Keith carefully pushed him away. Flopping off him, he laid on the floor as his cheeks burned hotly.

"S-sorry," he apologized as he made no attempt to move and purple eyes peered at him, "Just t-tired. Been a l-long day."

"It's fine," Keith looked behind him, and Shiro groaned, "Um...nice basket."

"Yeah," Shiro responded sheepishly, "Haven't had any time to do anything other than four hours of sleep, maybe two meals, and some snacks."

"They don't even let you go bathroom?" Keith joked as he pulled the older man to his feet.

" _Keith_ ," he buried one hand into his face as it heated up again, "Yes, they let us use the restroom. I've been too busy to do much else than that."

"I know," the paler late teen chuckled as he pulled Shiro to his bed, "Get some sleep. You need it."

Shiro just waved him off as he went to grab Shiro's pajamas. He was way too exhausted to do anything other than curl up and sleep until the Kerberos mission came in a few months. Speaking of the mission to Pluto's moon, Shiro had something to say.

"Hey, Keith," he paused when the boy looked at him, "Will you come see me off during the family visit? As you know...my grandpa was the last one, and I'd be glad to spend my last day on Earth with you."

"Yeah," Keith smiled softly as he tucked the standard blankets up to Shiro's shoulders, "Of course I will."

"Thanks," he muttered as his world faded in a blur of sleepiness. The last thing he recalled was the noise of some of his stuff being moved.

3) Nose

At first, Shiro didn't know where he was. He couldn't remember the past gap in his life besides aliens and crashing a ship on Earth and being taken by the Garrison. Preparing himself for another round with the terrible interrogations that had already happened. He opened his eyes as he readied himself to punch. Seeing the blob of black and skin in the corner of his eye, he threw himself at it in a fury. Ready to deck whoever it was, he froze when he saw Keith.

"Keith?" He stuttered as his hands gripped the startled, worried, and happy face, "Is...is that you?"

"It's me," he smiled as the man stared at him, "I...I missed you, Shiro."

"I missed you too, buddy," Shiro relaxed slightly as he inspected his best friend, "What happened to you? You're skinnier, got longer hair, and paler."

"And your hair is white, got buffer, and paler," he retorted before his gaze turned to Shiro's right. Shiro glanced down to realize he was looking at his new and replaced arm. His mind instantly knew where Keith's own mind would go.

"There's nothing you could have done," he explained, but Keith had an angry look on his face, "You couldn't save me."

"But I should have done something," he protested as his purple-tinted eyes gleamed, "If I'd went on the mission or figured a way into space sooner instead of-"

Shiro couldn't let this continue. He hated it when Keith beat himself up over something he couldn't change. Instead, he brought the younger man's face to him as he gently placed a kiss to his cute and pointy nose. Said boy stopped talking as a few tears slid from his eyes. Shiro just stayed still as his waved his fingers through soft hair.

"I'm here, Keith," he grinned as Keith nodded, "And I don't plan on leaving ever again. Not like before."

"I..." Keith coughed as he pulled back, "I have some clothes for you."

"Thank god," Shiro shook his head as he stretched lazily, "This suit isn't as comfortable as it looks."

Keith just raised a brow as he looked Shiro up and down. Before Shiro could put much thought to it, Keith stood to leave.

"Got to tell the others you're awake," he explained, and closed the door before the older man could ask who he was talking about. Shrugging it off, he quickly got dressed.

4) Shoulder

Shiro knew Keith was in pain. The scrapes and bruises on his body looked raw as the boy staggered forward to the bed in front of him. The Marmora suit clung to him in a way that looked even more painful. Just from his ragged breathing, Shiro guessed Keith's ribs were hurt from the hours upon hours of fighting. They may be bruised or fractured from the way he was hugging his left arm to them. The worst would no doubt be the exhaustion and right arm where the first Marmora's blade hit. The rip in the suit was a lavender color where everything around it was darker. Shiro guided him to the bed where he collapsed.

"We have to get this off," Shiro stated as he ran his fingers along Keith's sides, "Keith, is that okay? Stay awake. I'll need your help."

He grunted as amethyst orbs stared at him with trust and pain. Peeling the back of the suit off, he noted the bruises in ring shapes along the leaner boy's spine. Gingerly touching one, he winced when Keith let out a tiny groan. Carefully pulling both arms out of the suit, he almost cried when Keith whined in agony as the right appendage flopped nervelessly to the bed. Keith gave another cry, and this time, Shiro knew it wasn't because of the physical issues. He carefully placed both arms around Keith and pulled him to his abdomen.

"I'm a monster!" Keith muttered weakly and Shiro's heart shattered into a million pieces, "I'm Galra..."

"That doesn't make you bad," Shiro protested as he weaved his fingers through ebony hair, "If it does, than I'm just as bad. My arm is Galran."

"That wasn't your fault."

"And it's not your fault you're part-Galran," Shiro pressed on as Keith's shoulders shook and tears fell from both their eyes, "You are Keith. Just because we found out you have alien blood doesn't mean I feel any different. You're still Keith."

Keith hugged him after that, pulling him even closer so his head rested on Shiro's chest. Taking a deep breath in, Shiro brushed his lips over the jagged scar over his right collarbone. Keith sagged into him as all of his strength left. Shiro chuckled softly as he heard Keith sigh with relief. He held him near for another minute before telling the boy they needed to get ready to leave. The castle was bound to attack if they didn't. Somehow, he got the injured and tired boy into Red before he collapsed into sleep. Shiro made sure to protect him as he got his strength back up.

5) Forehead

Shiro knew he had to do it. He had to reassure the man he was there for him. While the others weren't being mean to him, besides the princess, they weren't being nice either. No one looked even remotely ready to say bye to the saddened part-Galran, and Shiro could see the boy's heart break a little more every second. Pulling him into a hug, he did the one thing he knew would would improve Keith's mood.

He placed a warm kiss to his forehead. No one could see them, his back turned. Keith melted just slightly as the wrinkles on his brow disappeared. They stayed that way for a few seconds as Keith closed his eyes. Shiro wished they could have stayed that way for longer. Pulling away, he saw a fond and thankful expression on Keith's face before it turned devastated, a near defeated look to his face. Shiro didn't need to turn to know the princess was staring at them and had turned away. He hoped she'd figure out that Keith wasn't the way she thought. Hopefully soon.

He laid his hand on Keith's shoulder, and the other gave him a dull but genuine simper. They departed after that.

+1 Lips

The battle was over. They had taken down Zarkon. They were all alive. Shiro felt excited. He felt alive. Walking out of Black's mouth, he barely had time to catch the blue of red and white rushing at him.

"Shiro!"

Before he could register what was happening, rough yet warm lips pressed against his in a rush. Warmth burst throughout Shiro as he kissed back. Moments later, they both pulled apart as they breathed. Sending a soft gaze to the other man, he smirked as Keith leaned his head up and their foreheads tapped.

"We made it," Shiro breathed breathlessly as he stared into dark eyes.

"Yeah, we did," Keith grinned as he nuzzled his nose near Shiro's, "I was waiting to do that for a long time."

"How long?" Shiro had been wanting to do the same for awhile now, but he didn't want to force anything on Keith. He was also the leader, so that made it more difficult.

"Since before Kerberos," Keith blushed as red as his armor, "I never had a name for it though. I thought I liked you as a friend, and then Hunk brought up us all being brothers, and I thought maybe that's what I've been feeling."

"What changed your mind?"

"When we faced Zarkon," a smile lit his face as he looked at Shiro, "You wouldn't respond, and I felt the familiar burn of hate at the guy who tried to hurt you. No one else was mad like I was."

"Well, I feel the same way," Shiro felt himself grin when Keith agreed with another quick peck on the lips before they both took off for the others. Their cheers could be heard throughout the hangar as Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith.

He'd ask him an important question later that night.


End file.
